


Cyclical

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarcop AU [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: (technically. because powers is an au), Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, Rex's Refusal To Quit, Undarcop, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: A little drabble about Rex and stubbornness.





	Cyclical

**Author's Note:**

> Undarcop is in this, but it's there as a way to facilitate character study.

"You're going to have to become me. The hard way."

It's not the first time Rex has uttered those words to Emmet. Far from it. He's said a variant on them for cycles and cycles and cycles. Emmet refuses to budge, and so he's forced to throw him into Undar. Every. Single. Time.

He's almost tired of it. Almost. After all, Undar was the single most hellish experience of his entire existence, and he keeps throwing his younger self into it.

He throws Emmet under the dryer, and Lucy saves him. Again. The all too familiar sensation of fading away happens all over again. He's resigned to it, really, and he wakes up back on the Rexcelsior, ready to start the loop all over again.

As he does so, he hears quiet footsteps, making him groan. Powers. His least favorite mistake.

"Do you just enjoy torturing yourself?" Red and blue lights.

"Fuck off, bud, it's a little early for you to be getting involved this time around." He spins around in his chair, giving a level stare.

"Have you ever succeeded _once?"_

Rex doesn't respond. That's enough of a response for Powers to continue.

"Just give up already. Whatever it is you even want, it's not going to happen by doing the same things over again."

"Don't claim to understand me, detective. I'll get it right eventually."

He's not so much trying to ensure his own existence, really. He exists regardless of anything else, but he's an offshoot timeline by this point. After all, every other Emmet got rescued. Right now, he just wants to prove that he _should_ exist. That his offshoot isn't as remote as Powers's is.

"They say insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results."

Rex laughs, shooting Powers a confident grin, darkness lurking in his eyes. "When have I ever claimed to be sane?"

Powers has a snappy response to that. He always does, but Rex is no longer listening. If persistence is insane, then he'll embrace the madness.

The loop restarts, and Rex prepares for the inevitable.


End file.
